Akeno
by maramarie
Summary: Sequal to "Baby of mine": Akeno is now five and the family is expecting a new baby, but when their past comes back to haunt them Harry will do everything to get his son back. P.S READ THE WARNINGS
1. Suprise

WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. Please review

Harry woke slowly loving the feeling of his Draco beside him. He smiled seeing Draco had gone to bed nude so he could be more comfortable. Harry had heard him say may times that clothing was getting very uncomfortable now, it did last time too and Harry remembered many days where he would wear nothing around the house, but he could not do that now. Not with Narcissa, Severus and Akeno in the house. For even though Akeno was blind it amazed Harry on how clever that little boy was, and just how much he knew, they could not get much past that boy.

Draco began to stir and stretched slowly and when Harry leaned over and kissed him deeply he moaned prolonging the kiss until he was breathless. "Well good morning" he smiled softly as he gazed up at Harry.

"We have a lot to do today.." Harry grinned

"Yes we do and a lot of kids to listen to" Draco smiled with a glint in his gray eyes "Five years old" he sighed deeply his eyes slightly unfocused remembering.

"Hey." Harry said softly "No bad memories today love, he has not found us and we have been doing well."

"We have" Draco agreed coming out of his thoughts. "Especially mom."

"I still can't believe her and Severus are married. It is a little eerie." Harry chuckled softly.

"I think it is sweet" he sighed "I just wish 'He' had not done what he has done" he said softly "Mother wanted to give Severus a child so badly.."

Harry held him close "Severus is working on the solution. He will get it you will see." He reassured as he leaned in to kiss him again. He smiled seeing that Draco was having a little trouble down south. He let one hand wonder down over the baby belly and with a feral grin he decided to help his lover deal with his trouble.

Draco gasped softly "Harry of we start.."

"We have time" Harry said softly "I like pleasing you" he whispered nibbling on Draco's neck and slowly gong lower.

Narcissa stood by the stove as Severus came through the side door with a small percale in his hands. She smiled at him "Morning lover."

Severus moved to her, after removing his cloak, he kissed her "Morning to you too" he smiled "Aren't they up yet?"

"I thought I heard Harry and Draco but they have not come out of the room yet." Narcissa smiled "But you know them.."

"Yes" Severus drawled "They can't keep their hands off of each other"

Narcissa ran a hand up his arm and stroked his cheek "We are just as bad" she smiled kissing him until they were both breathless. She pulled away with extreme reluctance. "What is this?"

Severus smiled "A present for my grandson" he smiled "I have a good feeling that this little gift will help"

Narcissa smiled hearing Severus talk about Akeno. She was grateful that Severus had taken to the boy so well. Maybe it was because he was Draco's son. She watched her husband of one year place the box carefully on the table and heard doors opening "Come on loves, Papaw has a early surprise for Akeno."

Severus chuckled hearing Akeno squeal and as he started down the stairs Harry moved to walk beside him as Draco brought up the rear. He watched them with a fond smile. It amazed him that Akeno was able to do things that he would never have thought of, he had discovered that he was able to identify most potions ingredients by smell and Severus loved having him in the potions lad.

"What is it Papaw?" Akeno asked excitedly. He moved down the stairs slowly his thin partite frame, and round face was framed by long blond hair, and on most days had Harry's unruly trait to it, his green eyes sparkled.

"Wait right there" Severus told him and when he had stopped. Severus went to the box and care fully removed a little creature.

Harry had never seen a little dragon like that. Her wings where had many colors and when she moved them you could not distinguish which color was more prominent, her little gold body was covered with small scales and she had big brown eyes. He watched as his father-in-law moved to his son.

"Now you must promise to care for this, and listen to any rules we lay down concerning this. Can you do that?"

"Yes Papaw" Akeno promised eagerly trying to stay still as he could

"Hold out you hand" When Severus transferred the creature to Akeno's arm he gasped slightly.

"Her name is Cloe" Severus smiled "She is a faire dragon."

"I like her" Akeno slowly stroked the little dragon as Cloe moved to his shoulder to nuzzle him. It was clear to the adults that the little dragon was bonding with the young boy, and when Akeno gasped as something past between the two his parents jumped.

"What's wrong baby?" Draco asked Akeno worried

"I..Papaw I can see you.." he whispered softly

"What?"

Severus nodded "I thought so.' He smiled proudly "He has animal telepathy" He smiled as Narcissa sniffed drying her eyes "As long as they are together he will be able to see though Cloe's eyes"

Akeno ran to his Papaw with tears streaming down his cheeks "Thank you Papaw" he hugged him tightly not wanting to let his Papaw go.

Severus hugged him back tightly "Why don't you go explore outside tell us what you see.." he encouraged

\ "May I?" He asked his parents

Draco nodded "Yes son," tears in his eyes.

Akeno hugged his parents then ran outside happy and excited.

"Thank you Severus." Harry said moving to the man as did Draco

"I had to try he is my grandson," he reasoned " And by the way, your mother and I have something to tell you two."

Narcissa moved to stand beside Severus as the men looked at her "Severus finally reversed the spell, I am pregnant"

Draco hugged his mother thrilled "This is going to be a good day"

"Yes it is" Harry agreed "Congratulations" he shook Severus's hand then hugged Narcissa.

Narcissa hugged her boys "Come on the guests will be here soon and I think you should go explore with Akeno before they come over."

"That would be good" Harry agreed together they moved outside to set up for the party and play with their son.


	2. Birhday Terror

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

Harry moved out of the cabin as people began to arrive by ones and two's. He smiled as Hermione moved over to hug him, "Oh Harry you must be thrilled" she beamed.

"We are, Akeno has not stopped since Severus gave him Cloe." He hugged her gently back, rubbing her round belly. "I can not believe all the babies we have due." He laughed as Hermione's other four year old, and her two year old ran past laughing and chasing Akeno.

Akeno ran to the edge of the lake stopped and gazed out over the water.

"What is it like?" Ron's four year old, Attisa asked watching Akeno.

"It is wonderful, I love that I can see your red hair that I can see my daddy's belly, I love it." He whispered

Lyla smiled up at the boys and tugged on her brother's sleeve trying to get him to pay attention to her.

"Come on every one Cake time." Harry called out and from every direction kids pelted to the table but Akeno had not moved yet.

Draco moved to him "Son?" He called softly "It is time to blow out the candles"

Akeno turned to him with a smile. "I love you daddy" he said placing a small hand on the large belly,

"I love you too son, now come on before they start without the birthday boy..." he laughed softly

"They had better not" Akeno said sounding offended as he walked with his dad to where everyone was gathered.

After a joys round of 'Happy Birthday' the cake was cut and kids and adults alike were sitting around eating cake and enjoying the warm afternoon breeze.

Draco leaned on Harry watching there Akeno" This has been a perfect day." He smiled "He sure did get a lot of new stuff..." He chuckled

"Yes but the little dragon is his favorite" Harry chuckled looking over at the little dragon perched on his shoulder watching everything.

It was getting late, and all of the guests had headed home. Draco was now taking Akeno on his after dinner walk, while Harry helped Narcissa clean up. When a scream shattered the peaceful night.

Draco held his son's hand as they walked along the lakes shore line. The lake was still almost like glass, nothing stirred as Akeno gazed around.

"It is so pretty out here daddy" he whispered "So peaceful" he sighed sleepily.

"Yes it is" he smiled "I will have to take you to see the waterfall tomorrow."

"Really dad?" He asked as they turned back to the house.

Draco was about to reply when the hair on the back of his neck stood and the cool night turned to freezing. He could feel someone behind him, he had not felt that fear in five years. He froze holding his son's hand tighter.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Akeno asked

"Akeno..RUN!!" Draco shouted as he gently but firmly pushed him to the door of the cabin. He pulled his wand and turned around.

"Well I could never fool you Draco" Lucius drawled moving out of the shadows of the tree. "I just want the boy"

"You can't have him, get away from us!" Draco snarled taking his stance ready to fight.

"Do you really want to fight? To risk your new son?" Lucius moved closer to him.

Akeno had taken off but someone from the shadows had knocked him off his feet and was now holding him firmly to the ground. While he screamed for help.

Draco realized he was in deep shit as he turned from his father at hearing Akeno's cry's, but before he got fire off any spell his world went dark and he fell to the cold hard ground, and people came running.

By the time Harry had gotten to Draco they were gone and Draco was on the ground "AKENO!!" He hollered while Narcissa and Severus came up checking Draco.

"Let's get him inside" Narcissa said tears rolling down her cheeks. "AKENO!!" She called out looking around wildly while Harry did the same.

"He is gone" Harry almost collapsed on the spot but the sight if his unconscious, pregnant lover kept him on his feet. He moved to Severus "How did he find us?"

"I obliviated him" Narcissa looked upset as they picked up Draco.

"I believe he was protected against it, it is the only way he could have remembered Akeno.." Severus moved quickly into the house and got Draco into bed "Call his Healer, love" he said as Harry sat beside him tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"How are we going to find him?" He asked Severus as the Healer popped through.

"We will find him" Severus said firmly

"What happened?" The Healer demanded moving up to the bed.

"Attacked by his father, we believe" Severus said moving aside. He moved to his Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her "We will get him back" he whispered

"I…"Narcissa had no words. She had obliviated him, she knew she had, "How could he have gotten past it?"

"There are protective charms, I think he had one on him" Severus answered softly.

After a few minutes the Healer looked up, "He will be all right, he is just knocked out, but the fall, has bruised him. He will have to stay in bed until he delivers. No walking with out help, and only to the loo and back to bed." She said firmly "He should wake up on about an hour"

Before Harry could reply Severus nodded "I am going to alert the Wesleys, the Longbottoms, and everyone else just in case they hear anything." Severus said.

"Yes, thank you, Sev" Harry said nodding

"Stay with him, he is the key to finding out what happened"

"Wait! Where is Cloe?" Narcissa asked

They looked at each other "She must be with Akeno.." Harry rationed.

"That could be a big help." Severus nodded

The Healer gave Harry and Narcissa a few more rules and potions for Draco then flooed out to another emergency saying that she would be back as soon as possible.

Severus kissed Narcissa "I'll go" He left quickly as Harry sat down beside Draco refusing to move


	3. Captive?

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

Akeno woke up laying on a warm bed he laid there trying to remember what had happened. He remember his dad telling him to run then that man came out of now where and knocked him down. He had heard his daddy scream then nothing, it felt like his chest was put in a vice, it was hard to breath, then they had placed him here. And he had no idea where here was. He began to cry wanting his father and daddy. He felt around when Cloe made herself felt and he realized his new friend had been asleep in his pocket when he was taken. He pulled he out "Are you all right?" He whispered so not to be over heard.

Cloe nuzzled him to reassure him that he was well. As she settled on his shoulder and hid herself in his long hair, peering out.

As Akeno's second eyes came into focus now that he was with Cloe he looked around the room slowly.

The room a was lavish suite he could tell it had it's own bathroom and the furnishings where worth more than his dads entire house. There was a large four poster bed with a rich coverlet of deep reds and browns and was so soft to the touch, he moved to the window so Cloe could look out and saw the vast gardens and fountains but that could have been a spell. There was a book case and a desk sat beside it, the room was warm and a large fire roared in the hearth. He looked towards the door and wondered who had taken him. He sat down in the corner and tears steamed down his face. I hope daddy is all right, he thought.

He looked up quickly and stood as the door opened. He could feel fear coming from Cloe and in an instant she had hid herself from sight but kept her eyes on the door. Akeno began to shake he knew who had taken him, yes it could only be the man his parents had warned him about.

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy glided into the room looking disgusted at the boy in front of him. "So, this is the boy I tried so hard to rid myself of.." he muttered so Akeno could not hear him

Akeno shrank back from him "I want to go home" he said his voice shaking and tears leaked from his eyes.

"Oh no my grandson, you are not going any where. I have searched long and hard to find you" Lucius strode into the room.

"My daddy told me about you, grandfather, you tried to hurt me.." He voice shook and he shrank back into the wall.

"Me?" Lucius asked "Oh no I was trying to save you. I wanted only the best for you. You parents are the ones who called you an 'it' when you where born."

Akeno shook his head "That's not true" he whispered "My parents love me"

"Ohh really, then why do they hide you away? Why do you never go any where?" He asked

When Akeno did not answer he continued "You see they took you from your right full place. But not to worry I will take care of you" Lucius moved to him and stroked his cheek "You are a pretty young boy.." he smiled "You must be tired there are some clothes in the bureau." He strode out hoping that he had said just enough to keep him wondering.


	4. Plans

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

Draco woke slowly trying to figure out what in the hell happened? Then it hit him with full force, he struggled to get up but someone was holding him down. "Let me go, I got to find him.." he sobbed heartbroken as the person who was preventing him from moving gathered him in to his strong arms.

"Shh, lover. It is all right. We will find him..." Harry soothed trying to offer what comfort he could. "Come love try to calm down." Harry encouraged softly.

Narcissa moved to them "Easy love" she handed him a calming potion and waited as he downed it in one shot.

They could see Draco visibly relax and as he looked around he shook his head "I should not have turned from him, I should have kept Akeno beside me. I told him to run and it is my fault.." he whispered.

"No Draco this is not your fault. That bastard had help." Harry reassured holding him close. "So it was your father?" he asked to be sure

'"Yes, when I heard Akeno scream I turned from father and someone was holding him on the ground, but before I could fire off a spell, he hit me from behind then…" he trailed off then one hand went to his belly "The baby?"

'She is fine, but the fall did leave you bruised and the Healer wants you in bed until you deliver." Narcissa explained gently.

"No!" Draco exclaimed "I have to help find my son"

"Draco love" Harry said gently to get his attention "Sev is all ready alerting our friends and we will start in on his lands as soon as he gets back but you don't want to risk Lilly" he said gently.

"I..." Draco began to cry silently leaning against Harry.

"We will get our son back, I promise." Harry said firmly.

"You swear?"

"We will search until I find him or I die!" Harry promised firmly. "Narcissa can you remember some of his lands?"

"Yes, I will write them and the coordinates down for you and Sev. And I will stay with Draco." She said with a nod. She looked up as the door opened and Severus and the Healer moved back in.

"I have alerted everyone but no one has heard anything yet. But don't give up yet, your father is just a sneaky bastard." He said moving to Draco as did the Healer to check him over again.

Harry moved out of the room and down to the kitchen. When he arrived Molly, Neville, Charlie, and Remus where there. They all looked up at his entrance "He is finally asleep." He said softly.

They rose and wrapped Harry into a friendly embrace "It is all right we will find him. Akeno is strong he will get through this.." Molly said

. "Now let's sit and plan" Charlie said firmly.

As t everyone but Harry found a seat. Narcissa served drink as Severus went over Narcissa had written down. Harry paced back and forth trying to control his rage, his magic seeming radiate from him pouring off of him in waves.

"What about any new properties?" Remus asked.

"We will have to get into the ministry" Harry said growled eyes focused on a point on the wall trying not to hit it. He continued to pace "I am going to kill him this time." He said firmly. His eyes dark and Remus was getting a little worried about him.

"Harry that is dangerous" Remus said worried

"I will do it if necessary" Harry glared anger flashing as he turned back to the room.

"It will be our last choice, if he is not on any of the other properties, then we get into the ministry and find his new hide outs." Severus said firmly "Harry calm down"

"No!!" He snarled "I will not calm down, that Bastard has my son, I will not calm down" he snarled his breathing was heavy and he was pacing restlessly, like a caged panther.

"What about Malfoy imports?" Molly asked softly.

"Shut down" Narcissa said softly watching Harry worried. "Sev can you get a calming potion?"

"I don't want one" Harry snarled "I am sorry Narcissa but I can't calm down.." Harry looked at her

Severus had fetched the potion as Remus stood "Harry you drink this or me and that werewolf will force it down your throat" Severus said firmly handing him the potion.

Harry looked murderous, but not wanting to be slammed against the wall and forced to take it he slowly drank it making a face "Goods!!" he groaned "these are nasty!!"

"Yes they are, now calm down. I know you want to tear every house apart right now but we have to out think him, if we don't we may never find our boy." He reasoned knowing the potion once it kicked in would do it's job it was double it'd normal strength.

"Now when was the Malfoy import shut down and why?" Charlie asked

"A long time ago" Severus answered "Just after Draco was born. The ministry shut him down"

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

Narcissa looked mortified. "He was doing more than importing and exporting goods..." she whispered he face was red and she looked like she wanted to just die.

Severus moved to her "Narcissa it is all right we now you would not have had a part in what ever he has done. And it is in the past" Severus said gently

"He was selling sex slaves undercover." She whispered "Not one was over the age of fourteen." She said softly "The ministry shut him down but the story was covered up."

Everyone stared at her with shock. "Would he??'' Molly could not finish the question.

"He won't sell Akeno, he is Malfoy blood, and he would not want that too far out of his hands." Severus move to hug his Narcissa. He wrapped her into his arms "It is all right"; he whispered softly.

"No it is not, that bastard has my grandbaby" she whispered as one tear rolled down her cheek.

"We should get as much sleep as we can and get started first thing in the morning" Molly said softly afraid of angering Harry with wanting to wait until morning.

Harry sighed softly it was clear the potion had taken affect "And I think we should have on Auror per search team. I really don't want to wait.

"I know but we need to be on top of out game I know this is hard but you need to try." Narcissa said softly her eyes full of sorrow and worry.

They nodded in agreement "I'll round up some that we can trust." Neville suggested softly.

"Thank you Neville, we meet here tomorrow morning" Harry agreed reluctantly and after hugs and encouragement everyone padded out slowly. "I guess I am going to try to get some sleep."

"Here," Severus handed him a potion, "You needed to be on top tomorrow" he reasoned.

"Thank you Severus" Harry said softly

"You may have been a pain in school, but you are my family now" he said leading Narcissa to their rooms.

Harry had gone up the stairs and after pocketing the potion he sighed "I am sorry Sev but I can not sit still." He whispered. He moved to Draco kissed him softly and after leaving a note and grabbing his invisibility cloak he left as quietly as only a trained Auror could.

**AUTHORS NOTE LUCIUS DID NOT KNOW THE SEX OF THE NEW BABY HE WAS JUST GUESSING**


	5. Lucius

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

Akeno awoke slowly, he had gone to bed in his own clothing from the night before, he did not want anything this man had to offer him. The words of Lucius was running around in his mind, tears slowly streamed down his face, he could not believe it, his parents loved him, didn't they? Cloe stirred beside him making herself known and that he was not alone. He was about to rise when Cloe dove for the covers as the door opened and Lucius stepped into the room.

"Well looks who is finally up" he said watching the young boy as he moved into the room.

Akeno shrank back from him as he sat up "Can I go home? Please?" He asked clearly afraid of Lucius, his voice shook and it was clear he was on the verge of tears.

"I am afraid not my boy," Lucius said " I know that it is hard, what you are going through must feel like a knife in you heart but I will take care of you now . Your parents are not worthy of you."

Akeno shook his head "My parents love me" he objected tears falling from his green eyes as he pulled his knees up.

"I know that is what you want to believe" Lucius moved to the bed and sat beside the boy "But I remember when you where born, Harry was angry he had to give up everything to care of you. He hated it, and I know that this is hard and I am sorry" he whispered watching the boy carefully, he did not want to push things to far just yet, this had to be done carefully.

Akeno began to cry softly " I.." he became quiet trying to think "If they did not love me then why do they get me things?"

"Because that is what parents do, whether or not they love their kids." Lucius answered smoothly. "If they truly loved you they would not have taken you from me, or your right full home, they would have taken you places not kept you hidden away at the cabin..." Lucius reason.

Akeno could not find a reply for as long as he could remember he had stayed at the lake house. He did not look up he kept his face in his knees.

Lucius decided that he had pushed enough this time so he decided to switch the subject "Now are you hungry?"

Akeno realized he was hungry and he did want to eat but he was afraid still, he was not supposed to take food from strangers but this man was his grandfather, he was so confused and wished of one person to straightened this out, just one person to tell him who was right. "I don't know" he temporized not wanting to tell him the truth, even though he knew lying was bad.

"Why don't you come and eat, then you'll will take a bath" Lucius said as gently as he could he had to feel a small victory. Yes he would win this and the boy would be quiet a prize to his collection.

By the time breakfast was over Lucius was feeling very pleased with himself, the boy had not eaten much but he had taken the food. He watched the boy with a predatory gleam in his eyes he could not wait until the boy was old enough oh he had so many things planned for the boy in front of him.

He had been angry with Narcissa for a long time when she had divorce him and taken all that she could but oh yes he would have his revenge, and it sat across from him.

Akeno stayed silent through the whole breakfast, he did not want to anger the man sitting across from him. He was afraid that he would say something or do something wrong. He wanted his father so badly he knew his father never lied to him, he knew that his father all ways answered his questions. He kept his head bowed and pushed his plate away he was not hungry anymore.

"Now you need a bath and to put on some clean clothing" Lucius coaxed standing.

"I can do it.." Akeno answered quickly shying away from him.

Lucius eyed him "Very well, but I will be back and if you are not bathed and dressed I will help you." He said firmly. "The house elf will help you, until I can find you a nanny..." he said "Dippy" He called.

The house elf popped up head bowed "Yes master?"

"Assist young Akeno" He ordered "When he is bathed and dressed call me"

"Yes sir" The house elf stayed bowed as Lucius turned to Akeno.

"I will be back; we have a lot of things to do..."

"Yes sir," Akeno said shaking from head to toe and he did not move until Lucius had left.


	6. Searching

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

Harry slipped the paper into his pocket with a sigh, it was almost sunrise and he still had no idea where his son was. He had searched four Black properties and one Malfoy before he realized what time it was. "Dam it!! Where are you, you Bastard!!" He snarled pacing in front of the last Black Manor. He was upset and pissed. He looked up at the magnificent house and sighed. He straightened up but just as he was about to apparate to the next destination he felt a hand o his shoulder grab him.

* * *

Severus woke felling sickened he kissed Narcissa "Come, love everyone will be here soon." He rose helping his wife up, the house elf popped in "Yes Dippers" he said

"Master sir, Master Draco needs you sir." She squeaked looking down.

"I'll go" Narcissa said rising from the bed.

Draco woke to an empty bed and immediately called for Dippers to go fetch someone to tell him where Harry was; when his mother entered he looked up concerned.

"Yes, love" Narcissa smiled softly looking around for Harry. "Where is Harry?"

"That is what I was wondering. Have they started searching yet?" He asked hoping that Harry was with a team and not alone.

Narcissa looked at her son a little worried "The teams have not left yet..." She answered slowly "I need to go tell Severus" She said softly "Just stay put" she said firmly leaving the room quickly. "Sev." She called out moving down to her rooms.

"Yes lover" Sev looked up

"Harry is gone" She answered

"I am going to kill him!" Sev said firmly as the front door bell rang.

* * *

Everyone gathered into the kitchen where they found Harry's note.

"I can't blame him" Charlie said softly.

"No we can't, but we need to find him" Severus said firmly "Form teams and take a list. "Remu's come with me; we will try to find Harry. Be back here about five" He said "If you find Akeno or Lucius report back immediately, Narcissa knows how to get a hold of me." Severus said softly.

"Good luck" Narcissa said softly "I will try to keep Draco calmed" she said and as she watched them depart Sev turned to Remus "I will lay money that he started with the Black estates"

"Pick one and lets go" Remus said his eyes glowing.

* * *

**"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!!"** Remus growled at Harry grabbing him.

"I am not sorry!" Harry snarled back "What would you have done?!" He demanded his eyed held anguish and despair "I WANT MY BABY BVACK REMY!!"

"I know" Remus sighed 'But what would have happened if you where killed?" He asked softly trying to get Harry to see reason.

"I have been working under the cloak" he said. "Severus.."

"I understand Harry. I wanted to kick your ass but, I know you are hurting enough as it is" he said "Now what houses have you been too?" he asked

"I have been to four Black estates and one Malfoy. Nothing, all empty" he said softly

"Than let pick another Malfoy and go for it" He said handing Harry his list.

After searching over twenty empty estates Harry's team headed for the cabin to check in with the other groups hoping someone had heard or see something, but everyone had disappointing news.

"We got attacked but it was just a couple of punk kids" Bill said.

"We did not find anything out of the ordinary." Fred sighed

"We could not get near Malfoy manor though" Neville said taking a mug of tea "The wards are heavy, got knocked on my arse."

"I do not think he would take Akeno there it would be too easy for someone to stumble upon him while visiting." Narcissa said softly "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please go tell Draco that you are fine" she smiled sadly "He is worried sick"

Harry nodded standing and moving to his bedroom to comfort his husband as best that he could. He sighed they still had over sixty estates to locate and get in to plus Malfoy imports.


	7. Lucius' planns

**WARNINGS: Lucius is back and still nasty, also a nasty Kinsley sorry. M/M, Violence, MP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original owner. **

**ONE WEEK LATER!!**

Lucius sat back in his arm chair very pleased with himself everything was going very well with the young boy and he seemed to be settling in just fine. He now waited patently for the Minister to pay him his over due visit.

Right on cue the floo activated and Kinsley stepped through "Good evening Lucius. I trust all is well?"

Lucius rose to shake his hand "oh yes Minister. I trust you have your end of the bargain?" He asked smoothly as he handed him a glass of honey wine.

"Of course Lucius it is all right here, but I would like to see the boy, it has been a year since I last saw him" Kingsley said as he sat in the chair beside the fire.

Lucius took the other chair "Of course Minister. Dippy" he called firmly.

The house elf popped up beside him bowing low "Master call Dippy?"

"Yes, bring Akeno"

"Right away" he popped out.

"No nanny?" Kingsley asked

"Have not found one yet." Lucius said sipping his wine his plans where coming together nicely. He looked up at the door as Akeno knocked.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked his face bowed and his voice still shook slightly, it was clear Lucius still had a long way to go in getting Akeno to trust him but he would soon.

"Yes, come in Akeno I have some one I would like you to meet. He is a good friend of mine" Lucius stood and moved to the boy to led him into the room and to Kingsley's chair "Akeno this Is the Minister of magic Kingsley Shackelbolt." He introduced.

"Hello Akeno" Kingsley smiled his kepping his tone kind, oh he liked what he saw "You are growing up fast. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, sir you came to my house last year" he answered timidly.

Hoping that Kingsley was there to take him back to his father but he did not want to get his hopes up. "Are you here to take me home?"

Kingsley took Akeno's hands into his own "Ohh Akeno, no sweat heart. I am here to see how you are doing?" he said smoothly "Are you well?"

"Yes sir" he sighed softly

"That is good. I know this is not easy for you my boy but don't you worry, Lucius and I are going to take good care of you." He said brushing a stray hair from his forehead.

"I want to see my father and dad" he said softly

Kingsley sighed sadly "I am so sorry Akeno but we can not find them, they have moved and no one has heard from them." He said sadly.

"But" Akeno's heart began to race no this could not be true his father and dad would not leave him "That can't be true" he whispered he jumped when he felt another hand on his shoulder, he had been so focused on Kinsley he had forgotten Lucius.

"It is true, I tried to contact them myself to have them explain things to you but they are gone" he said gently grinning at the Minister.

After a moment Akeno began to cry he had hoped that it was all a bad dream and that his parents were going to come for him "My I go lay down please?"

"Yes of course, Dippy take him back to his rooms, I will come by later"

"Yes master" Dippy bowed.

"I hope that we will be 'special' friends one day Akeno." Kingsley smiled letting him go.

"Thank you sir" he said as the house elf took his and led him out.

When Akeno was gone Kingsley turned to Lucius "Well. Well he is a handsome boy Lucius"

"Thank you. So we have a deal?" Lucius asked.

After a pause for thought "Deal" He said firmly.

"Excellent, I have the contract right here" Lucius pulled out the papers.

"And I have the deed right here" Kingsley smiled.

"Good." Lucius handed him the papers "Standard form of contract, in return for giving me back Malfoy imports, when Akeno is thirteen to fourteen you will have the right to father a child with him, and when he produces a health boy for you the child will be raised by you and your family." He said summarizing the contract.

"That sounds wonderful." He skimmed it as he signed the deed over to Lucius "What are you going to do with the boy after wards?"

"After wards he will father a new heir for me" he answered with a grin.

"You do need a new on." He agreed "Now when is your first shipment due in?"

"This Friday, have a 5,8,9, and 12 year old coming in."

"I would like to look at the 8 and 9 year old after all I should have first pick" he smiled handing the signed contract over to him.

"Of course minister" Lucius smiled "All set then."

He rose from his seat "Start his training soon Lucius" he smiled. "I will see you Friday."

"Of course." Lucius agreed shaking his hand as he stepped into the floo and vanished from sight

* * *

Akeno crawled onto his bed and feeling helpless and hopeless cried himself to sleep. Cloe curled up next to him trying to comfort her friend.

**  
NOTE I KNOW EVIL**


	8. Found?

_**WARNINGS : NASTY LUCIUS MP AND M?M AND POTENTIONAL PEDIFILES, SEE AUTHORS NOTE.  
**__**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Harry paced upset and angry, seven days and they still had not found his son. "Damn it!!' he snarled pacing like a caged panther.

"Harry we are not out of options yet, just hang on, Neville said he had news lets just wait" Severus sighed trying not to lose his temper on his son-in-law, hell he felt the same. He looked up at a knock on the door, he knew it was Neville all the other crews were out searching still, that is what had upset Harry he had been pulled from the search.

Neville entered with of all people, Percy. "Easy guys.." Neville saw the stiffened posture of Harry. After all theses years Harry had still not full forgiven Percy for turning his back on his family for money.

"I will listen but it had better be good" Harry said frowning and not sitting down, his arms folded.

"Harry I know you don't care for me to much and you have good reason. I was a fool, a young stupid fool." Percy said softly " Neville has told me what's been going on.."

Before Harry could get angry Neville spoke up "Harry it is all right, he and I are.." he paused a little nervous about how Harry would take the news.

Percy came to his rescue "We are partners Harry, and I work right beside the minister and there are things I have overheard that concerns your son."

That got his attention "What have you heard?" He asked softly.

"I was in the office in front of Shacklebolt's he had a.." He paused " 'Client' over they were talking and I think they had forgotten to put up the silencing charm. He was talking about slaves." he sighed "I did not really pay attention until I herd Akeno's name mentioned. The other asked the minister why he had given back Malfoy imports, and Kingsley laughed and said 'Ohh trust me, he offered me a stake in young Akeno that was too good to resisted' ' Percy looked tormented "I was not sure at first but they were talking about sex slaves Harry, young slaves"

Harry looked lived as he straightened up "Did they say where?"

"I heard that he was at the Manor" Percy said tears in his eyes

Harry's eyes glowed unnaturally red with anger "Percy if this is true you may have redeemed yourself" he said "Now, how to get in?" he asked out loud hoping for ideas he had one but it was risky and Severus would be angry.

"I'll call in the teams we need a plan." Severus stood as he spoke.

* * *

Lucius watched young Akeno play in the corner of his bedroom with a very satisfied smile. He liked what he saw the young boy as adjusting well and the nanny would be here in five days so just a little longer on constantly watching the young boy and things would be all right. He turned from the door he had to get to the imports the shipment would be here soon and he planned on saving one slave for himself, it had been too long since he had satisfied himself. He moved swiftly out of the manor and to the apperition spot.  
When he reached the spot he found a surprise waiting for him. As he approached a small injured animal he realized it was a kitsune cub. The little cub yeped at him and he grinned as he picked him up by the scruff of his neck "Well look at this.." He mused looking the young fox over "Still a cub.." he paused thinking and an idea flashed across his eyes "I truly think I will take you home, you would make a good pet for my Akeno." he turned with the kitsune in his hands and moved back to the manor.

He moved to Akeno's rooms and knocked so not to frightened the boy "Akeno?"

Akeno rose from his spot on the floor and bowed his head "Yes sir?" he asked clasping his hands together.

"I have a present for you." He moved to Akeno and took him by the as the kitt growled and yipped.

Akeno let himself be led to the bed and sat down "What is it?"

"This is a Kitsune cub" he smiled as he placed the cub on Akeno's lap "Now his right paw is hurt, do you think you can take care of him?"

"Yes sir" Akeno replied quickly happy for the first time in days "I can really keep him?"

Lucius smiled "Ohh yes my boy, now I must go" He rose grinning now he had the leverage he needed, Akeno would bow to his whishes, all he had to do was threaten to take away the cub.

"Thank you sir" Akeno cuddled the cub close to him as Lucius left.

The Kitsune watched Lucius leave so far so good. He turned his attention to his new owner and focused down and reached out desperately trying to make to connection. He knew he could do this he had done it so many times before with the other Kitsunes he had come across, and he knew Akeno had the kitsune blood with in him.' Akeno, my son'

Akeno gasped and reached out as well 'Daddy?' he asked recognizing the touch and the bond he began to cry, he was found.

Authers note, you can find out what a kitsune is online better that I can explain, but it is a japanize spirt fox. ps the single line quotes means they are talking mentaly


	9. rescue

**Dissclaimer: i don't own anything from the Harry Potter world.**

**WARNINGS: MP PEDIFILE AHEAD, NAST LUCIUS, DEATH**

Snape paced back and forth until Narcissa was certain that there would be a permanent worn path in the carpet. "Gods this is taking forever" he grumbled as everyone watched and waited.

"Do we have to wait until nightfall?" Charlie asked worry written in on his face and in his eyes, why did they send Harry alone?

"It's what Harry asked for" Neville said as he passed out mugs of hot tea. "Have you told Draco?" he asked looking up at Narcissa, clearly worried for his pregnant friend.

Narcissa shook her head "No, we don't want to get his hopes up until we know for certain" she said softly.

Everyone nodded understanding the logic behind that. So as they all found seats to wait out the day the prayed that Harry and Akeno where all right.

* * *

Lucius smiled down at the boy that stood before him. "Well come along" he ordered as he turned away leaving the young boy to trail in his new masters wake.

The young boy kept his head bowed and did not speak, he knew the rules, he knew to keep his moth shut and not to speak unless the master told him too. He clasped his hands together before him very subdued this was his second master.

When they reached the apparition point Lucius grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and with a loud crack they appeared in front of Malfoy Manor.

"This will be your new home" Lucius grinned "You should fell grateful, come along" he strode off without waiting to hear a reply he did not really care what the boy had to say. He led the boy through the front lawn and up the stairs, through the front door and into to the foyer of the manor.

A house elf appeared taking Lucius' cloak. "Prepare my dinner and a bath" he ordered as he moved to the stair not looking back to see if the boy was fallowing, he knew he would.

The young boy looked around as much as he dared he had never seen a home as magnificent as this home. The rolling hallways and marble flooring and statuary was something he had never seen before, his last master had kept him blind folded most of the time and the rest he spent it in a closet. He jogged a little when realized he was falling behind he did not want to anger his master, maybe he would not have to stay in a closet if he did not anger his new master.

Lucius stopped in front of a handsomely carved wood door and knocked softly before entering "Wait by the door" he ordered firmly as he opened the door.

"Yes master" he said quietly bowing his head lower.

Lucius moved into the room not seeing Akeno. "Akeno" he called out looking around the room seeing the toys where put up and his dinner try was half eaten and waiting to be picked up by the elves. He looked towards the bathroom when he heard a playful growl.

"Yes sir?" Akeno came out of the bathroom keeping a hand on the wall as he moved into the room he had come so accustomed to over the past several days. The Kitsune came running out after him only to stop upon seeing Lucius and to Lucius' amusement the Kit growled at him.

"Well, how was your day?" he asked reaching for the boys hand so he could assist him to the bed.

Cloe was perched on the dresser out of Lucius' sight and sat watching everything.

Akeno avoided his hand with the aid of Cloe's sight "I can do it" He said moving slowly to the bed.

Lucius nodded it was good that the boy was getting around so well on his own. "So did you enjoy your day?" he asked again

"Yes, sir" Akeno reached for the Kit that was wrapped around his feet and stumbling a bit picked him up and placed him on the large bed, before climbing in himself. He was truthful to Lucius, today was the best day by far, he and his father had played and ran around together, his father had told him that they were going home, and it made him very happy.

"Good now tomorrow I'm going to introduce you to someone who will be staying here for awhile"

"Yes, Sir" He said pulling the heavy comforter up around himself.

"That's my good boy, now you go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow." Lucius slowly moved back to the boy by the door.

The young boy stood watching the exchange between his master and the younger boy and it made him a little angry. Why was this slave dressed better than him, but he did not ask and bowed his head quickly when his master returned to him.

The Kitsune had noticed the boy and he became extremely worried, where Lucius' plans for this young boy, he could not be more that seven. He had to get son out and now.

* * *

Severus sighed "All right, Neville you know what to do"

"Yes" Neville stood along with his chosen Aurors "Lets go" he said as they headed for the door.

"Dippers" Severus called

There was a loud crack "Yes, master" the house elf bowed

"Go find Harry" Severus ordered

"Yes, master" the elf bowed then with another loud crack was gone.

* * *

Akeno jumped when he heard the crack of the house elf, 'Father?' he reached out mentally for his father.

"Its all right,' Harry soothed 'Dippers is going to take you home' he explained gently.

'No! I don't want to leave you' he was afraid.

Cloe flew to him landing on his shoulder. 'Baby listen to me. I'll be fine, I'll be home soon, please baby go' Harry encouraged.

'Why can't you take me?' he asked fearfully as he placed Cloe in his pocket.

'Baby listen, I can't change back in side the Manor, if I use my magic your grandfather will know I'm here and he may hurt you.' Harry told him as he nudged the boy gently with his nose 'Please baby go'

The Kitsune nudged hi again.

Slowly Akeno reached out for Dippers hand and to Harry's profound relive there was a loud crack and they were gone.

* * *

"Dippy" Lucius called as he stepped out of the bath. When the elf appeared he ordered the elf to bath the young boy as he finished his dinner.

He sat beside the fire enjoying the roast, glazed carrots, and roasted potatoes. This day was going well, he rose dressed in his black silk robes and moved to the bed.

The young boy came out of the bathing room dressed in a long night shirt, given to him by the house elf.

"Come" Lucius stood placing the glass of wine on the table beside the bed. "Strip and kneel" He ordered.

Slowly the boy removed his only clothing and knelt in front of Lucius trying not to let his emotions show, but he could not stop his hand from shaking, he hated this part

Lucius placed the golden plated chains on his writs and the collar around his neck then fastened the chains to the post of the bed. Removing his robes Lucius sat down in front of him. "Well, lets see what you are capable of" he grinned.

Harry still in his Kitsune form slowly moved down the halls he had not gone down in five long years, but he had to know what Lucius was up to. His ears perked up when he heard the young boy beg for something or not to do something. He picked up his pace and moved quickly to the master bedroom, luck was with him the door was cracked open.

"Please master" the boy was crying "I can't, please"

From the crack at the door Harry could see the boy was keeling in front of a very naked Lucius. Harry felt the rage come over him and as his full Kitsune came forward there was no controlling him and Harry knew it.

* * *

A loud Crack made everyone in the house, as Dippers appeared with Akeno.

Severus quickly moved to the frightened boy "Akeno?" He said softly to get his attention so he would not frighten the boy.

"Pawpaw?" Akeno reached out unsure and shaking. Cloe was still in his pocket at the moment so he was completely with out her aid.

Severus took the boys hands the putting them on his face "Yes, baby"

Akeno collapsed in tears but before he hit the ground Severus caught him. He held Akeno close to let the poor child cry himself out.

Narcissa moved to them and stroked her grandsons cheek "It's all right your home. She soothed.

Akeno became quiet after a few more tears and as he cuddled into his Pawpaw's chest he asked "Where's daddy?" his voice was fearful and shook slightly.

"I'll take you to him" Severus said tying to offer up comfort but he knew he needed his daddy. "Cissa can you go tell Draco?"

Narcissa nodded and quickly moved up the stairs. She knocked softly before entering and with tears in her eyes she moved to Draco.

"Mother? What's wrong?" he asked fearfully as he sat up in bed.

Narcissa hugged him "Akeno's home" she said with a faint smile.

Draco's eyes began to water "Where is he?" he asked looking around

Severus moved through the open door with Akeno in his arms.

Cloe had flown off to lad beside them on the night stand as Severus placed the boy beside his daddy and holding him close they began to cry.

"Daddy I missed you" Akeno sniffled

Draco held him as close as he could "We've missed you too" he whispered "Where's Harry?" he asked his voice cracking.

"He's not back yet" Narcissa sat beside him

There was a loud bang from down stairs and gasps. "Ohh Shit, Get Severus NOW!!!" They turned as footsteps where heard coming up the stairs as Charlie came to the door "Severus? You're needed down stairs' he said breathlessly and clearly worried.

"What is it?" Draco asked afraid that Harry was hurt.

"You worry about Akeno" Severus said gently as he moved out fallowing Charlie.

When they got down the stairs everyone was kneeling around something on the floor, Fred backed up to let them through. When they got close Severus could see a pure white eight tailed Kitusne fox laying there covered in blood. How he had gotten home was any ones guess but it was clear he was week and needed help.

Severus moved to the fox and gently picked him up moving closer to the fire "Water and rags' he said softly as he sat down.

It took him over half an hour to clean Harry up and to determine that he was hurt but most of the blood was not his. "I'm betting that Lucius is dead" he said softly "I'm going to take him up to Draco and Akeno, stay put, wait for Neville. I want to know what happened" he stood with Harry in his arms " "I have a feeling that once he gains some strength he'll be able to change back to his human form." he sighed as he moved to the stairs "I hope he got him good'

Draco looked up from Akeno as the door opened "Oh." he whimpered "Harry.."

"He's just weak" Severus reassured as he placed the Kitsune beside Draco "He just needs some time before he can change back."

Draco ran a free hand over Harry's pure white fur, he remembered Severus telling him that Harry was different from the other Kitsunes, he had said that Harry's powers were so pure that it had bleached his coat white. It was said that the pure whit Kitsune was rare and feared above all other Kitsunes, and as he gained power he would gain a tail, he was all ready at eight tails, he only had one more to go before he was the strongest. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet. All we do know is that we discovered Akeno was at your fathers Manor and that he had started up his imports again." Narcissa said softly.

"We're waiting on Neville to come back, maybe he can tell us more" Severus said as he sat in the chair beside them

"I hope Lucius got what he deserved" Draco's voice cracked as he laid down snuggling with his family.

Severus watched them, finally the family was together.


	10. Now What?

Neville slowly moved into the cabin looking around, in his arms he carried a seven year old boy. The young child wore nothing but a lose pair of pants and was terribly thin. "Where is Severus?"

"With Harry and Akeno." Percy said standing and moving to them worried "Who's this?"

"We don't know" Neville said softly "He was chained to Lucius' bed, so Harry's home?"

"Yes.." they looked up as Severus moved down the stairs upon hearing the door opening.

"What happened?" Severus asked moving to them "Harry's badly drained."

"That's what I want to know" Neville set the unconscious boy on the sofa.

Percy sat beside the boy and gently stroked his short cropped hair. "He is so young" he whispered.

"I have a feeling that he's the reason Harry went napalm on Lucius." Neville Said softly.

"What happened when you got there?" Charlie asked.

Neville sighed his face went a shade paler than normal, and he looked like he was about to be sick. "We almost couldn't recognize Lucius." he whispered "Furniture was destroyed, there was so much blood on the walls it looked like someone went in there and painted the walls with his blood." He said as he found a set beside the sofa. "Lucius or what was left of him was on the bed, he had been mauled plain and simple, the only part of him that we could recognize was his hair. His arms looked like they had been ripped out of there sockets, we don't know what happened to his lower half and you can just imagine the rest." he shuttered remembering walking into the room to find the torn and bloody remains on the bed, and he may have been the top Aurror but nothing could have prepared him for the bloody ruins of the master bedroom "Something set Harry off and I think it has to do with this boy" he nodded to the sleeper on the sofa "How is Akeno? Did you call a Healer for him?"

"Yes, our Healer will be here after she delivers Ginny's twins" Severus said gazing at the boy on the sofa "Why did Harry go after Lucius he was not suppose to" He cursed "That boy" he growled

"Severus?" Narcissa called "Harry is stirring"

"I'll be back" he swiftly moved up stairs.

Harry stirred and awoke with a start finding a blanket over him. He jumped knocking the blanket off of himself and looked around wildly.

"Easy Harry" Draco said softly "Akeno's right here" he pulled back the blanket to reveal the sleeping five year old against his side.

The Kitsune nuzzled the boy and then slowly leapt off the bed and with a flash of white light Harry stood where the Kitsune once stood. He swayed with fatigue as Severus aided him to keep him from falling "Is Neville back?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes" Severus nodded "Harry what happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment "He moved to Draco and kissed him wiping away the tears "I'm all right babe" he said softly

"I'm just glad you found him" Draco whispered one hand on his son as if to reassure himself that his soon was home.

"I'll be right back. Is the Healer here yet?"

"She'll be here after she delivers Ginny's twins "Narcissa smiled softly "I'll stay with them?"

"Thank you" Harry kissed Draco then rose with Severus and moved down the stairs to try to explain to Neville what had happened. He was surprised to see the seven year old on the sofa.

"Harry" Neville moved to them "Are you all right?"

"Drained" he said simply "You got him out" he nodded to the boy.

"Yes. Harry what happened?" Neville asked watching him.

Harry moved to the sofa looking down at the slumbering boy. He sighed softly as he gazed at him realizing that he could count the boys ribs and the brown messy hair was cut badly and there where bruises spanning the boys body. "I know I wasn't suppose to go after him but he came to Akeno's rooms with him." he nodded to the boy "After Dippers got Akeno out I couldn't leave him, I fallowed them and what I saw.." he shuttered "Lucius had him kneeling in front of him, he was naked and demanding that the boy.." his voice trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "I lost control of my Kitsune, I couldn't control him. I know about kids being abused, hell look at me," his voice trailed off " But to demand that a child give you oral pleasure.." his voice cracked and he wiped away the tears on his face 'Damn that man!! He snarled.

"He didn't survive Harry, trust me." Neville whispered "We also found this" He handed Harry the contract that the minister had signed. "We're raiding ten some odd homes right now "he said softly "Any children we find will be in my care and we have set a secure wards at Saint Mungos" he said as Harry read the contract and with a white face handed it back to Neville.

The fire place became active at that moment at Harry's family Healer stepped into the room. "You found him?"

"Yes, can youcheck him over? He's with Draco, than we need you to look him over as well" Harry said nodding to the boy on the sofa.

"Gladly, then I'll be looking you over" she said as she started up the stairs with Harry and Severus.

"Wait. What did Ginny have?" Charlie asked.

"Two boys" the Healer chuckled fallowing Harry to the master bedroom.

Harry fallowed staggering a bit worried about his son and he prayed that Lucius had not hurt his son, in the way that the young boy down stairs had been, especially after reading the contract that the minister had signed.

After a few moments the Healer looked up at Harry then Draco. "He's all right, he shows no signs of being…" she paused looking for the right words "Molested" she finally said "I won't say that he is all right mentally, his mind is really confused and he is going to be messed up for awhile."

"What do you mean exactly?" Harry asked as Draco reached for him for comfort.

"He is going to be confused, he's going to display anger, he may cry at the drop of a hat" she sighed 'If he was not your boy I would be recommending to place him at the hospital"

"No." Draco looked pleadingly at Harry and Severus "Please…"

"Shh babe" Harry soothed softly holding Draco close to him. "We can't do that" Harry said to the Healer.

The Healer nodded "I know but I am telling you this is not going to be easy. He may lash out, there may be accidental magic." She looked extremely worried about the boy and Draco. She was risking her very pregnant patient, who was due in four weeks, and her unborn patient by leaving this mentally shattered child here, but she knew there would be no talking Harry into committing Akeno, and just maybe he would do all right being home with his parents, only time would tell.

"When you say that he was not molested do you mean that he is..? Severus looked a little uncomfortable "Whole?"

"Yes, he has not been penetrated but." she warned "This does not mean that Lucius did not make him touch him or vise versa." she warned "You will need to get Akeno to open up about what's happened but do it slowly don't pressure him.." she stood.

"Thank you" Harry stood with her and lead her out and back to the living room where Percy still sat stroking the young boys hair.

"So what's his story?" she asked

Harry told her what they knew about the boy and with a grim sigh she set to work to right the wrongs that had been done.

Percy stayed right beside the boy not wanting to let this powerless child from his sight. Neville watched his lover amazed at how he had just taken to him, he felt tears in his eyes he whished he could give his husband a baby but he couldn't. He looked up as Aurror's came and went with new about what they had found and what they where doing next; he had to think of a cover story about Lucius' death and fast. He looked back to his husband on the sofa he also had to figure out what he was going to do with all of these children. Then as he watched his lover an idea came to mind and he smiled, Percy would have a son.

The Healer stood after a moment and after checking Harry over and giving them potions for the kids she told Harry to call her if she was needed and flooed out. After she left Harry told everyone to fond a spot to bed down and headed up the stairs to bed himself.

By the time morning had arrived Neville had fifteen slave children in his custody and care at Saint Mungos and four where in critical care, the Healers didn't think they where going to survive to the day.

The Daily Profit was having a field day with all the on goings of the night before. _**'Minister of Magic Sacked', 'Slave Ring Uncovered', 'Neville Longbottom Named Temporary Minister', **_and Harry's favorite _**'Lucius Malfoy Found Dead'.**_  
Finally at long last Harry no longer had to hide his family. Yes, it was clear that poor Neville had his hands full this morning but thankfully Harry had not been mentioned at all and neither has Akeno, granted Harry would have been pardoned due to the fact that he was defending a child, but he was not registered as a Kitsune and that would only bring more trouble.

Harry sat at the table reading the paper listening to Percy try to explain to the young boy they had named Peter that he was no longer a slave and that Neville and Percy would be his fathers. The poor boy was more confused than Akeno right noe, he had gone from a nobody to a somebody, and when Harry looked back at them Peter was crying and clinging to Percy for comfort and to reassure himself that it was real. He smiled softly his mind on his son, it had been a long night fir both himself and Draco.

Earlier that morning, Akeno had awoken before his parents and had started crying for a reason that was unknown to anyone. Harry had gently gathered the boy to him and it did not take long to comfort and quiet him, it was almost as if he needed to know his dads where still there. Harry knew they had a long way to go before Akeno would be well again, and a cold logical part of him kept saying that he might never be well. He sighed putting the paper down on the table as he stood hoping that he could keep his son from being committed, but that would be a the absolute last resort. Right now he had more important things to worry about, for instance what to make his son and husband for breakfast?


	11. Healing

Harry laughed softly as he curled up beside Draco and Akeno.

"Turn it on daddy" He said as he curled up beside Harry.

Harry chuckled "All right, all right" he turned on the wireless radio and sat back to listen.

The past three weeks had its ups and downs for the MalfoyPotter family. Akeno had been very emotional in the first two weeks of being home, this week was going much better, so far.

Harry had realized though that his son was only prone to acting out when he thought he was left alone, or his dads were not found easily. This lead them all to believe that he had been left alone for long periods of time and when Harry had told them that he had only seen Lucius twice during the entire day they knew Akeno was going through a bad case of separation anxiety. So, they made sure that he knew at all times where someone was and was never left alone.

Harry stroked his sons hair as they listened to the reporter, today was a big day for Neville and every child involved with the slave ring, today the now minister of magic, Neville Longbottom, would be officially giving each child a new home. It had amazed everyone on how many families came forward to give these fifteen children a second chance, and Harry was grateful that all of the children had survived their ordeal.

"Shh, it's Grandma" Akeno said smiling.

They listened as Narcissa and Severus sore into the magical adoption of two girls. Ohh Narcissa was thrilled. She had been prancing around the now expanded cabin with a big smile on her face for the past five days, when they told her that she could have the sisters who where 5 and 7. Yes, Severus was in trouble, with a baby on the was and now two adopted girls, but he was thrilled and Draco knew it, even if the old potions master did not say so.

"I wonder what mother will name them?" Draco pondered out loud earning himself another shh from his son.

Akeno had been thrilled when he found out that he would have more children to play with, since father had told him that the baby, when she arrived, would be to small to play with just yet.

Finally Narcissa was able to rename her girls; Harry smiled hearing the names "Emily and Ariandi Snape."

"This is going to get crazy." Draco laughed softly one hand on his large belly, lord he could not wait until he delivered.

"I think it'll do Severus good": Harry laughed as another family stepped forward, to adopt another child. One by one the children where renamed and families grew. Then they listened to the reporter explain that the senior undersecretary would take over for the next adoption, since it was the minister and his husband to be adopting next.

The listened as the adults swore in and began the legalities of it all. Finally Percy named the oldest, at age 7, Peter then at age 5, Paul and the littlest at age 3, Merry. Mrs. Wesley could be heard sniffling in the back and it was clear she was thrilled to have the new additions to her family.

"I'm so glad for them" Harry smiled as Neville took up his duties again as the next family came forward and on it went. It was over an hour later when the last and the one family that had everyone, who did not know him, worried.

George Wesley stepped up next to adopt the only set of twins, a boy and a girl. What had everyone concerned was that he was a single dad, he had lost his wife in child birth and the tragically lost the baby a short while after. So, Fred stepped up to be protective guardian. If anything should happen to George he would take over and that did mean anything. This mollified most people but not all, it was only after the entire Wesley family had stepped up and swore they would watch over the young family that people backed off.

"Come on. Name them" Draco whined softly so not to anger his son.

Finally the names "Tommy and Tammy Wesley" were announced. That ended the program with the reporter saying that it was all paper work, so Harry turned off the radio.

"That makes seven new family members" Draco smiled softly.

"Yes, I'm glad that things have worked out so well." Harry stroked his sons hair smiling down at him, yes, right now things were good.

* * *

Draco stirred and opened his eyes, one in the morning. He groaned and wondered what had awoken him, he looked down to the end of his bed to see that Akeno was fast asleep, in the bed that Harry has set up for the time being, so Draco rolled over to try to go back to sleep when he felt it. "Oh no" he whispered feeling the tightening behind his navel. He was in labor, that was all right he would just wake Harry and they would just go to the hospital, but Akeno, if he woke and did not find them…."Ohh" he moaned softly biting his lip to keep from crying out, that woke Harry.

He rolled over "Draco?" he asked softly "What is it?"

Draco took his hand placing it over his bell so he could feel the 'problem'.

Harry smiled "I'll wake Severus" he whispered and quickly moved to get the said man.

Severus smiled at his son as he moved into the room "I'll take Akeno to our rooms and when he wakes we'll explain "He said gently to the worried daddy "Now go have that baby" he said as Harry picked up Draco and Flooed out to Saint Mungos.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning when Harry flooed home to a worried grandma, and a pacing Pawpaw.

"Harry?" Narcissa stood worried for her son and new grandbaby but when Harry smiled she relaxed a little.

"A girl" he smiled earning a hug from both parents. "She is perfectly fine, not one problem. Draco is well the Healer said he should be able to come home tomorrow afternoon."

"That is wonderful" Narcissa smiled softly.

"Where is Akeno?" Harry asked "I want to tell him"

Severus pointed to the window "Outside, he has been sitting on the porch swing since after breakfast" he said softly as they moved to the door.

Akeno sat swinging back and forth his knees tucked up under him, his eyes were closed and he was crying. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled softly.

Harry moved to his son worried "Akeno baby?" he moved to sit beside him "What is wrong? I don't like it when your upset. It makes me sad" he said softly hoping that this would get him to open up a little.

They had gotten Akeno to talk a little about what had happened but he still was hiding something's and it was taking time getting him to open up about it. Kingsley had admitted to Harry about what they had planned to do with Akeno but told them that the 'hands on training' had not started yet, that was suppose to start when he was a little older. So, they had concluded that Lucius had told Akeno things that had made him feel either worthless, alone, unloved or all three. So far what he did tell them conformed their suspicions.

Akeno sniffled "Why are some dads and moms mean to their kids?' he asked softly.

Harry sighed softly "I wish I knew baby' he scooted closer "I believe that sometimes a parent can get sick and take it out on a child. Sometimes the parent may not know how to handle their anger and they lash out on their kids. And then well sometimes there may not be a reason." he sighed softly.

"You and Daddy would never hurt me. Would you?"

Harry was taken aback, "No baby. Your Daddy and I love you too much to hurt you." he reassured quickly.

"Grandfather said that you and daddy called me an 'it' when I was born." he whispered the threat of tears renewing. " He said that you did not want me, he said you where angry about giving up your job and that you hid me here because.." he broke down into tears as Harry gently gathered him into his lap.

"Baby" he sighed rocking him back and forth, trying to offer what comfort he could "I think I need to tell you about when you where born. Would you like that?"

"Please" Akeno sniffled and Harry handed him a handkerchief to dry his eyes.

Slowly Harry told his son about when he was born and the short weeks that had fallowed "You see, I thought your grandfather just needed time to adjust to the news about you being blind and I didn't pay him much attention. Then one day I was called into work, I went but had forgotten some papers I had needed. When I got home your grandmother had just gotten back from her shopping and we went up the stairs together. When we got to your room we heard your daddy crying and begging your grandfather not to hurt you."

"It was grandfather that wanted to hurt me" Akeno whispered softly after Harry had finished, he cuddled close to his father almost afraid to let go of him.

Harry gently stroked his hair "Yes, baby. That is why we have stayed here. I didn't want your grandfather to hurt you or your daddy."

"But, I don't understand" he sniffled "Why did he want me then, if I was not perfect to him?"

For the first time in a long time Harry stumbled when answering his son, he did not know just how much he would understand, but knowing his boy, more then Harry gave credit for some days.

Akeno heard the hesitation and clung tighter to his father "Would he have sold me? Like he did to Paul and the others?" his voice shook slightly as did his body.

Harry sighed and looked up briefly to see Severus standing not far from them looking concerned. That was when Harry decided that the promise he had made to his son over rode his fear of how to tell him. For when Draco became pregnant with Lilly, he had promised his son that he would never lie or put off any question he had, so here went nothing. "he would not have sold you physically. From our understanding."

Cloe came to land on Akeno's shoulder and looked up at Harry and he knew his son could see the tears in his eyes and the pain. "Father?"

Harry paused trying to find the right way to explain this to him "Do you remember when you over heard your daddy and I talking about Pansy, and how she earns her money?"

"Yes father"

"Good. Do you remember when you came to me and asked me what I had meant by saying 'selling herself'?"

"Yes, you said it meant that she goes with other adults and they…have an 'adult hug'. Like you and daddy did to make Lilly" he answered.

At that point Severus scoffed; yes Harry did have a way with explaining something's.

Harry smiled, yes his boy was smart "That is right, my smart boy. Well, that is what your grandfather wanted you to do"

Akeno looked stricken "But you said that that 'hug' is special and for adults only" he protested "you said that"

"And you are right." Harry agreed "That is what makes some people very bad" he held his son close feeling sadden for the hard lesson his son was learning right now, knowing that part of hid sons childhood innocence was slipping away at such a young age. "And if any one touches you or wants you to touch them you tell me or your daddy or Pawpaw, all right love?"

Akeno nodded thinking " You wouldn't do that" he said very sure of himself, he knew his father loved him he felt it when his father came to him as the Kitsune, you could not hid anything when you had a bond like that.

"No baby, we love you too much" he reassured softly.

"Even with Lilly here?" he asked softly.

Harry smiled softly relived that they were on a safe subject. "Oh yes, more to love." he said sifting slightly "But your little sister will need a lot of attention for a while but if you need to talk or just want to be held, you come and tell me or your daddy all right?

All right" Akeno wiped his eyes 'Can we go see daddy and Lilly?"

"Yes, come on" Harry set him on his feet with Cloe still on his shoulder.

Akeno became very thoughtful "Father? Can we go to the baby store first?" he asked

Harry smiled "Yes, got something in mind?"

Akeno nodded "Be right back" he rushed inside and up the stairs.

Severus moved to Harry "That was as interesting way to handle that. Why didn't you press further?"

"Healer Beth said that if he dropped a subject let it stay closed until he reopened the door." he answered as the moved in side.

Severus nodded "You know, I thought you where crazy for explaining sex to Akeno the way you did but he seemed to really understand it."

"Some of it" Harry corrected as Narcissa moved to them "I rember asking questions of the Dursleys and getting lies to or yelled at and I can't do that to him. He is smarter than we give him credit for." he said listening to his boy search for something in his rooms. "When he's older, or maybe every year from now on I'll add to the 'talk' but he know enough for now." he smiled as Akeno came down the stairs clearly feeling better.

Draco looked up from the bundle of pink in his arms and smiled "There's my boy" he noticed that he held a wrapped present and he smiled softly.

"Daddy" Akeno moved into the room guided by Cloe's sight. "I got this for Lilly" he said proudly.

"He even paid for it" Harry smiled as he moved to help his son sit beside his daddy and let Cloe see the baby so Akeno could see her.

Severus, Narcissa, Emily and Ariandi waited by the door watching the new big brother meet his sister before they did.

"She has father's hair" he smiled as he gently touched the straight black hair and round rosy cheeks.

Lilly stirred and opened her eyes slowly blinking owlishly at her brother with Draco's stunning gray eyes.

"Hi sis" Akeno smiled as Lilly grabbed his finger.

"Well shall we see what your brother got you" Draco freed one hand to open the package and began to cry. For inside the wrapping was a pure white stuffed fox. "ohh baby" he hugged his boy.

"It sings" Harry smiled "Hug it"

Draco hugged the little fox and to his utter amazement heard his voice, singing a song he had sung to Akeno since he was four weeks old. H did not know how his little imp did the and it absolutely amazed him.

**"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
****Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
****All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine**"

When the song finished Draco hugged his son "I love it and so will Lilly" he assured as the rest of the family moved in to meet the new baby.

Severus watched from the doorway, yes this young family had a long road a head of them but they would do well. They where going to be all right.

**FINISHED  
THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID THANK YOU.**


End file.
